dead or alive
by Kelsibuna
Summary: The police found out Jerome killed Rufus. And think he's insane. Mara, Alfie, and Willow have to help him escape. But can Jerome hide forever. Second half of I knew you'd forget.(I made it a separate story because it has a new plot.) Alfie/ willow, Fabina, Peddie, and JARA.
1. Chapter 1

Officer Williamson's (Patricia's dad the cop/detective) POV

Me and my cop friends are looking at this old house that has been vacant for 60 years. The owners of the property it's on reported trespassers. They never used the house but the trespasser had moved in without permission. At first they didn't mind but then they'd occasionally heard screaming and they where concerned. Then a week ago the van left and never came back and the house was left with the stench of death.

We searched the whole house and then the cellar. In the cellar we found a dead man with a knife in his throat and stab marks everywhere els. We called the and asked if they got vans license plate women on the phone said "Yes I wrote them down let me get the paper." I waited several seconds " the number is ######."

"Thank you."

****a few days later****  
A bunch of detectives where discussing the evidence.

"The prints on the knife belong to Jerome Clarke." Why does that name sound familiar?

"So does the van."

"The guy who sold him the van said he was homeless."

"That explains why he was living in the abandon house."

"Let's find Jerome Clarke."


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie's POV

Alfie and Willow and Jerome and Mara are having a party to celebrate their weddings (both in one month), escaping Rufus, and Rufus's forgave Nina, Fabian, and Joy for leaving and not helping save us. Fabian and Nina left because Nina was pregnant. They didn't tell us because they didn't want that to be the main concern. And Joy's uncle is in the hospital (also something that was kept a secret.) And they where going to help until Willow already handled it.

Jerome is still a little messed up from the torture. He's really paranoid and has flashbacks and freaks out. He already did that before the situation (in hated & unloved) but instead of going back to that time his mother hurt him he goes back to when we decided to leave without him. And the color white makes him uncomfortable because that was the only color in the room was white. (That's why he splattered blood on the wall) he says every time he sees white he sees red. So the cake and girls dresses at the wedding(s) will be light pink instead of white.

We where all talking and Joy who was watching TV said "you might want to see this."


	3. Chapter 3

Patricia's POV

Joy called us to the tv. The news guy popped up and and said. "Breaking news the police have found a dead body in the cellar of an abandon house a few weeks ago. The man is still unidentified. The only suspect is Jerome Clarke. He is the owner of a van seen leaving the house and his fingerprints where on the knife left in the mans neck. There is a room with a door made of one sided glass and the walls are covered in blood. Police think Jerome locked the man in there to torture him and let him out to kill him…"

I rolled my eyes "They're so stupid if they tested the blood they would know it was Jerome's"

Jerome fell to the ground and broke down. (For the third time since we escaped) We turned off the that was over Mara tried to comfort him. "You will be ok Jerome I will help you." She's crying now.

"Don't bother I deserve it I killed him. I'm going to end up like dad. All those people at school were right, I'm no different from my father. Mother knew I would be a disappointment. Just like him."

"Well your dad was a thief right? You're a murderer so you're not JUST like him."

Mara glared at her "Not helping Joy!"

"Sorry."

"I'm a criminal. I'm insane. I'm a murderer."

Mara hugged him. "Don't say that! Don't even think it! You know I love you and I always will!"

"You'll forget me when I'm dead."

"I would never forget you! I can't even imagine life without you."

"But you did after graduation just like I knew you would."

"I did not! There wasn't a second I didn't think about you."

"You didn't even call!"

"I was scared! We where broken up. I thought if I called you would be angry."

"So that means it's my fault everything that bad happens to me always leads back to me at the end."

"Don't even think about that now. It's over I'm with you and I always will be. Now we need a plan."

"Like what?"

Alfie spoke "You and Mara have to disappear for a while. Willow and I will go with you. We'll all get new phones. Nina and Fabian can have the police distracted. Joy can get rid of the car and Jerome's phone. And Patricia and Eddie can try to clear Jerome's name."

I smiled "I know someone who can help."


	4. Chapter 4

KT's POV

Wow I never thought Jerome would kill someone. And now I'm helping Patricia and Eddie prove that he was more of a victim than Rufus. The police have left the house so we are going to get sample of blood and some pictures. (Like the giant carving of Mara on the wall.) We also got one more piece of evidence that will help a lot. We even went to Mara's and got the cloths Jerome was wearing when it happened.

We have the evidence now we just have to wait for the right time.

Joy's POV

I'm so proud of my self! I ran over Jerome's phone with his car then I made it drive off a cliff by throwing a brick at the gas. Try tracking him down now. Police.

Jerome's POV

We are hiding in the tunnels under Anubis house. We went through the library so we could avoid Cassie, Dex, and whatever other kids are living there now. Willow and Alfie left to get food. Now I can finally talk to Mara.

"Isn't it funny how in school I would do anything for attention. And when I got it, it only lasted for a second and everyone went back to ignoring me. And now I kill some moron and my face is everywhere you look. Everyone knows my name because they think I'm a psycho."

"If by funny you mean ironic than yes."

"It didn't feel good being that annoying guy no one likes. Every time I tried to talk to someone they'd just roll there eyes. And when they found out about my past and that I was depressed they just laughed, and called me names, and threw stuff at me. I was pathetic."

"Don't say that."

"It's fine it doesn't really bother me anymore. I'm sorry I got you into this situation."

"If I'm going to live in hiding as some kind of fugitive or something, I'm glad it's with you."

"That's why I love you Jaffray."


	5. Chapter 5

Jerome's POV

Everyone is asleep except for me. All I can think about is Dad and Poppy. They must be so disappointed. I already know Joan doesn't care and neither does the rest of my family.

I would give anything to see Poppy again. Even if she hates me, I want her to know I love her. I wonder how she's reacting to me being a wanted criminal.

Poppy's POV

Jerome was on tv! I can't believe he killed that man. Dad has been so depressed. I understand why. Prison must have been tough and now his son will be their soon.

Mum laughed when she found out. She said "Haha that loser! He's such a failure. If he wasn't so stupid he wouldn't be in this mess. Yep I knew from the first time I laid eyes on that thing it would be an idiot! My idiot son is following in his idiot father's footsteps its hysterical!"

"My brother is NOT an idiot! And neither is my father! You are horrible! YOU are the reason Jerome has problems! YOU are the reason he got bad grades and got I trouble! YOU are the reason he got expelled from 3 schools before Anubis! YOU are the reason he had to LIVE in a CAR for a year! YOU are why he finally lost it and became a murderer! How does it feel to ruin your son's life? He HATES you! And. So. Do. I."

I was crying as I walked out the door and never went back. I'm living with my dad now. I'm never talking to Joan Clarke again.


	6. Chapter 6

*about a month later*

Poppy's POV

After I moved in with dad I got a letter from Anubis house offering me a scholarship. Part of the reason I left was because I didn't have one and mum didn't want to pay anymore. Now I'm back and I'm in the same house Jerome was in Mara's old room. Mr. Sweet is the new caretaker. He's a lot nicer than victor but the rules haven't changed.

Erin is my best friend and I've Ben invited into a club called Sibuna. I don't know what it is yet but they told me Jerome's friends started it. I can't wait we are having a meeting at midnight

Willow's POV

Whatever is wrong with Jerome is getting worse. He's been spacing out more frequently and has panic attacks. And when he has flashbacks we can't snap him out of it. To top it off whatever it is in his head that's been causing it has been making him ill, now he faints, vomits, has fevers, and he's constantly shaking. He refuses to Speke it's so sad.

* * *

**I know it's short and I haven't updated in forever but I promise I'll be spamming you with updates all week. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Your spam starts now**

* * *

Eddie's POV

We have all the evidence we need but we aren't ready to use it yet. We're still waiting for the right time. Nina and Fabian are going to check on Jerome later Alfie says he's sick. I hope he's okay. If he doesn't get better we will have a problem.

Maria's POV

Fabian and Nina came to see Jerome. After we told Fabian what happened he said "It sounds like its all in his head. Maybe being hidden in here is too much like being locked up."

"That's one reason to make sure he doesn't go to prison," Alfie added.

I agree, "We need to get him out of here."

Willow asked, "Wont everyone recognise him?"

"We can give him colour contacts and dye his hair black," Alfie offered.

"No!" He can't dye his hair it will be ruined.

"Then lets use the fake stuff that washed out."

"I guess that will work."

"What about a fake name?"

"Lets call him John it will be easy to remember cause its his dads name."

"Okay me and Willow will go to the store."

"Wait!" Some one behind us said, "I want to help."

We turned around to see who it was.


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry I haven't updated in MONTHS. Here is an extra long chapter for you guys. :) (if you want to know why I haven't updated I'll PM you but i wont bother putting it in the AN because nobody reads them anyway) **

**enjoy**

* * *

Fabian's POV

"I wan to help." We turned around to see Poppy. Dexter, Erin, and Cassie ran in behind her. I asked her how they got in here.

"Nina left instructions before she went back to America."

"You found my diary?" Nina smiled.  
Cassie answered "Yep! Dex tripped over the 8th stair and their it was." Dex blushed.  
"Are you guys the new Sibuna?"  
"Yes, we helped Eddie with the touchstone thingy and he told us everything."  
"Wow Cassie you're just like amber. Was it fun getting the cellar keys away from Victor?"  
"Actually Nina, Victor left Eric replaced him." I told her.  
"And we don't need the keys," Dex said "Poppy can use the locket!"

Patricia's POV

I don't get why we can't just give the police the evidence now. I wonder what Eddie means by "It's not the right time" it's not like we're putting the cup of ankh together together or anything. I don't know but there's always a reason for everything Eddie does. Except maybe his 'boy sandwiches' and American football.

KT's POV

Since we can't present any evidence until the 'right time'. Patricia and I are going to find people who knew Rufus. The very first person we called was Victor. He will be here in five days.

Willow's POV

I sent Alfie out to go by the hair dye and contacts. Oh I miss him already. I can't wait to dye Jerome's hair. I don't think I'll be able to recognize him with black hair. This is going to be so much fun!

Poppy's POV

Alfie came back with the hair dye and Willow started on his hair. Poor Jerome, he's completely unaware of anything. He thinks he's being tortured by someone called Rufus. It didn't help when Willow accidentally got hair dye in his eye. We'll at least we're done with that part and we can take him to get help.

Alfie's POV

Well you're like a completely different person now we took him into town no one would recognize him. Right before we left we told the new Sibunas that KT wants them to ask some of the teachers about Rufus and Jerome.

Dexter's POV

I asked Mr. Sweet about Jerome, and he said "I've always known if one of my students became a wanted criminal it would be Mr. Clarke. He wasn't a bad kid or anything, he just had such a sad messed up life it would only make since for him to go insane."

"What if I told you the man he killed was Rufus Zeno?"

"That's different it's Rufus kidnapped him once. And threatened to kill him."

"Rufus kidnapped all of the students that lived here when they found the mask. He had Jerome locked up to make him crazy. But Jerome escaped and killed Rufus."

"I thought Eddie destroyed him!"

"He did but when the Osirian died every thing was undone."

"I will help but we have to leave out the part about the inside area in the banishment and stuff. We will say he faked his death which is not a total lie because he's done that at least twice."

"Thanks sweetie."

Cassie's POV

Jerome looked horrible when we were in the tunnels. Sick and crazy is not a good look for him. I can't believe I used to think he was cute. I wonder who Amber is. Everyone says I'm just like her.

Mara's POV

We took to long to town to get him to a doctor. But before we got to the hospital he was already almost back to normal. Maybe Fabian was right about it being in his head. But we still might take him to it psychologist or something, because if he's claustrophobic or whatever that could be a problem. Maybe he has bad memories in the tunnels. I don't know i'm probably worrying too much. I'll talk to him later when the others aren't around.

Jerome POV

I'm feeling better now. I was kind of losing my mind in this tunnels having flashbacks of when he dragged me in there and pushed me against the wall. And even when we were kidnapped and he was torturing me in that empty room. And then the usual hallucinations I've been having since before the entire thing. The ones about my mum.

I saw picture me up it said wanted dead or alive and I thought. I don't want to spend the rest of my life hiding. I'm gonna turn myself in.


End file.
